


Catching Up

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I know it’s been a long time since I’ve been by.”
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 19





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 692 "touching base"

“I know it’s been a long time since I’ve been by,” said Tony, sitting cross-legged in the grass, a light breeze cooling the warmth of the sun overhead. “And you’d have every reason to yell at me. I hope you’ve got time, because there’s a lot to catch you up on. Starting with—”

He was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps, and turned to wrap an arm around the little girl who ran up to him. 

“Let me introduce you to Talia Caitlin DiNozzo-David.”

Tali leaned on her father’s shoulder, to smile at the headstone. “Hi, Auntie Kate.”

THE END


End file.
